Pirate Princess
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Princess Isabella Maria Swan is tired of her parents trying to arrange her marrage, so she runs away with Captain Jacob Black, who just so happens to be the King of al Pirates...
1. Chapter 1

**Princess of the Pirates**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella is a princess and Jacob is a pirate. A forbidden love. Kidnapping. Love. Sucky summery, I know…**

"Where have you been? Their Majesties had the entire palace torn apart looking for you!" Alice looked up at me with fear in her eyes. Then her gaze was turned to my dress. "You are NOT wearing that to meet with their majesties," she declared. She hustled me into my bed chambers and proceeded in stripping me of my favorite yellow dress. She instead stuck me into a dress that I hated.

A few minutes later, I swept into the over- grand throne room. The crier straightened up and announced, "Her Royal Highness, the Crown Princess Isabella Maria Swan of Forks!" I sent him a look that said, _don't overdo it, please_.

I swept the green skirts of my ballgown into a curtsy as I bent down, careful not to spill my bosom out of the low- cut bodice.

"You wished to see me?" I porously left out the Your Majesties-ing as I gritted my teeth.

"Bella, dear there is someone that we would like you to meet," announced my mother, Queen Renee. She beckoned gracefully and I grudgingly stepped forwards, dropping me head and clenching my fists close to my side.

"Bella, this is Crown Prince James of Earagon. He came to seek your hand in marriage." Mother looked so proud of herself.

CPJ was a handsome boy with long blond hair that he kept out of his blue eyes with a tail. His tunic and britches were black and he also wore a leather belt with a sword and a couple of knives dangling. His stance was regal, proud. He looked to me like he was arrogant.

I sighed deeply. Another night of torture and playing "Making the Prince Hate Me and not Want to Marry Me".

~xXx~

Jacob Black, the feared Pirate King looked through his telescope at the tower that poked up from the cliff side palace. He smiles as he saw a figure in the room.

_Bella_, he thought as his childhood crush came onto the balcony. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her, twelve years ago.

~xXx~

_"I'm leaving, Bella," Jacob told a five year old Bella. The seven year old boy was walking with the princess though the rose gardens for their daily walk. "I'm leaving Forks. Father wrote me a letter, telling me that he wants me home."_

_ "Oh, Jacob!" Bella hugged Jacob, hanging on for dear life to her lifelong friend. Ever since she could remember, it had always been Jacob and Bella- the two who would steal slices of Cook's chocolate cakes and other goodies; the two who would sneak off from royal balls and parties and could oftentimes be found sliding down the rails of the grand staircase. He had helped her out of her ballgowns that her mother had forced her to wear to pointless balls._

_ "Will you ever come back?" whispered Bella, her head buried in Jacob's shoulder._

_ "Yes, I will come back. And then I'll take you far from here, far from your duties, far from the king and queen. We'll become pirates and have fun for the rest of our lives."_

_ "Promise?" whispered Bella, looking into the face of her childhood crush._

_ "I promise." He walked behind her and Bella felt his callused finger placing a necklace around her neck. She picked it up and saw that it was an oval shape locket about the size of her petite palm. It had an elegant design of rubies, sapphires and emeralds delicately placed onto the goldwork of swirls and loops. The locket was on a chain long enough so that she could hind it down the front of her dress. The chain looked as though it would hold more charms._

_ "Oh, Jacob," breathed Bella, dropping the locket into the bodice of her blue dress. "It's beautiful." She hugged him for the last time, whispering in his ear, "You wont forget me, wont you?"_

_ "Never." Jacob smiled at his lifelong friend as he ran off to get on the boat that would take him to his father's estates._


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess of the Pirates**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella is a princess and Jacob is a pirate. A forbidden love. Kidnapping. Love. Sucky summery, I know…**

"Here is your gown, Princess Bella." Alice showed her lady the gown that she was to wear to the ball that night. Bella sighed as she looked at the frilly, girly dress. "Allow me to help you put in on."

Bella's head emerged from the neck hole, her arms flailing as the exited the sleeves. She looked into the full length mirror and frowned. The neckline was plunging, almost exposing her breasts; the waist was extenuated by a tight corset made of lace and leather, and the sleeves were cut in a flirtatious style.

"Prince James will be very impressed tonight," commented Bella dryly. "Mother and Father must be anxious to get me hitched up." Alice smiled as she heard her close friend slip into the village girl that everyone in the village of Forks had grown to love and respect. "Let's see- I will act like a disgusting commoner at dinner, I will be rude, and of course- I will flirt with the lesser knights as well! Anything else you think I should do, Lady Alice?" Bella spun around in a circle.

"That sounds like you will be entertaining tonight, princess." Alice kept a straight face as her mistress danced about her chambers, thinking of repulsing ways on how to get rid of Prince James of Earagon…

~xXx~

"Captain Black," acknowledged first mate Quil "Ember". "There appears to be a party of some kind 'o sorts goin' on at da palace."

"Thank you for informing me." Captain Black went up to the deck to inform his men of the attck plan.

"Attention, men!" he boomed and the deck went quiet. "We only have one mission only- to grab the princess. Don't kill anyone, if you can't help it, leave the women and children alone and do not damage anything. Cause a bit of mayhem, just to confuse everything for a bit. Understood?" the pirate crew let out a long stream of "Ay- ay sir!"

"I'm coming, Bella," whispered Jacob to himself as he got into the rowboat and he and his men approached the shore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess of the Pirates**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella is a princess and Jacob is a pirate. A forbidden love. Kidnapping. Love. Sucky summery, I know…**

"How was I?" asked Bella, twirling into her bed chambers.

"You- you w- were-" gasped Alice, tears of Mirth running down her face as she faught to control her laughter. She failed as she screamed with giggles, collapsing onto the bed.

"That good?" Bella collapsed onto the bed next to her maid and best friend. The two giggled, happy that Bella's plans to turn away yet another suitor had worked so well.

Suddenly, the two girls heard yells and shouts coming from the hallway, and the doors burst open. In entered a man with shoulder length ebony hair. His face was clean shaven and he wore black britches, a dirty shirt and a red waistcoat. At his hips swung a cutlass and a belt of pistols.

"You must pack, Princess Bella. I will take you away from here," he said. Bella Immeadilty recognized his voice.

She turned to Alice. "Do as Jacob says," she ordered. She helped her handmaiden pack two small bags and within minutes, the two ladies were in a rowboat heading back to the ship.

The second they reached the ship, the pirates all approached Princess Bella and Lady Alice, respectfully, all jostling to introduce themselves to the newest members of the crew.

"The name's Tempie, it's a right pleasure to finally be able to meet yer highness at last-"

"Ember's the name; huntin' treasure's my game-"

Don't be payin any att'tion ta him, he's a flirt-"

"Am not-"

"Are too-"

_**"AM NOT!"**_

"_**ARE TOO!"**_

All of a sudden, there was a fight on deck. Ember and Tempie were going at each other; their cutlasses but blurs as they mock dueled one another for honor restoration.

"Can you show us how to fight?" asked Bella eagerly. Gone was the princess veil that she had been hiding behind for seventeen years; the old Bella, the girl who would climb trees and slide down banisters and play tag in the hallways and scorn the fancy ladies with their corsets pulled so tightly that they would faint from lack of oxygen.

"You must be Bella. And you would be?" An icy voice interrupted their conversation, and the two girls turned to see a girl, not much older than they were. She would her blond streaked curls short, like a man's and her ears were pierces- twice in the left, once in the right. She wore a whire shirt with a ruffled neckline and off shoulder look. Her legs were clad with leggings and a short, torn skirt. She wore a leather corset and head scarf to complete the outfit.

"Lady Alice. I'm the princess's maid," squeaked Alice.

"My name's Clear Tears. Come on, I'll be showin' ya were ye can sleep." Clear Tears led the way below deck and into a cabin.

**OK guys last update for the day I will update when I get FIVE reviews…**

**Tata until next time my pretties!!!**

**(cackles loudly as I zoom off into the horizon on a broomstick)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess of the Pirates**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella is a princess and Jacob is a pirate. A forbidden love. Kidnapping. Love. Sucky summery, I know…**

"Bella," whispered Jacob. He handed Bella his spyglass and pointed out to the horizon. She peeped into the brass interment and saw a royal treasury ship creeping along the blue waves.

Bella handed the telescope back to her lover and smiled evilly at him.

_**"TO DECK!"**_ bellowed Jacob, and his crew appeared magically on deck. "Listen up. This here be Bella's first raid. Protect her at all costs. If anything should happen to her, then I'll cut off yer heads and toss 'em overboard for the sharks to nibble at. Not one cut or bruise, understood?"

_**"AY- AY CAP'TIN!"**_s rang out from around deck as the crew readied themselves for their first raid in three months. They had been spending those weeks training up Bella and Alice, showing the tricks of the blades, hand- to- hand combat skills as well as other useful techniques. The one thing that they had learned to put up with was the fact that Captain Jacob would stand at the wheel, watching protectively over his lover as the crew taught her unprincessly like skills.

"Are you ready, my love?" Jacob asked Bella, hugging her tightly. She buried her head into his muscular chest. Jacob raised her chin and kissed her hungrily. Bella returned the kiss, grinding herself against him sexily. She felt her lover poking her hard in her ribcage as she broke away from his kisses.

"Now, now, now, Jacob- not in front of your crew," she purred, before walking off, her slim hips swaying from side to side as she stalked over to the railing. She looked out to sea, her long, dark curls swirling around her face from the ocean's wind. She looked like she was a painting in loose trousers and a billowy white shirt with bare shoulders and puffy sleeves. Her cheeks were red with excitement and her dark blue eyes shined.

Jacob gave the signal and his men ran up a flag- red with a gold telescope-a merchant's ship. The two ships drew up side by side. The other captain realized that he had been tricked too late.

With fierce yelling and shouts, the pirate crew swung over to the other ship by use of ropes and grapple hooks. Quill bought the pirate ship up next to the merchant's ship so that Jacob and Bella could hop on. Jacob was the gentleman, offering his hand to Bella to board safely. She tucked a lightly callused hand delicacy into his own firm hand and twirled herself into his firm, muscular body, giggling as she did so.

"Give us yer cargo, and ye won't get hurt!" cried Bella, brandishing her cutlass fiercely.

The captain came over to Bella, frowning deeply. "Princess Isabella?" he asked, unsure if the pirate before him really was the princess.

"Princess Isabella is no more," grinned Bella, picking imaginary dirt out from underneath her fingernails with her dagger. Then with a sudden, swift move, she threw the weapon, pinning an unsuspecting cabin boy to the mast by his pants. The lad let out a loud wail as he dangled there. The pirates burst into loud roars of laughter as the boy swung uncomfortably by the seat of his pants.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew off the lad's hat; long blond curls tumbled down and around her shoulders, covering her face.

"Grab the goods!" yelled Bella, her long lean legs taking her to the sobbing girl. She gently removed her dagger and helped the ten year old girl down. "What is yer name?" she asked kindly, blocking a blow from a soldier.

"Rosalie," whimpered the young girl, sniffing. Bella handed her a handkerchief that she had stashed away in her shirt.

"Do you wish to leave this barbaric crew and live a life filled with adventure, danger and riches?" whispered Bella. Rosalie started nodding, her blond curls bobbing up and down madly. "Good. Do you know how to fight?" Bella tossed Rosalie a cutlass, which she Immeadilty used to block a man's sword. "Good."

In no time at all, the pirates had taken all the ship's cargo as well as all the youngsters under the age of fifteen.

When all was back on the ship, Captain Jacob signaled and a fiery cannonball ricocheted out of one of the cannons and went into the hull, causing the ship to be engulfed in a curtain of flames.

**So sorry about the wait, but I had summer school and VBS and church and my doggy dying and a whole lot of other crap going on. Pleasy sneezy click the little green button and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Princess of the Pirates**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella is a princess and Jacob is a pirate. A forbidden love. Kidnapping. Love. Sucky summery, I know…**

"Your Majesties, Sir James has arrived," announced the crier, bowing in three people wearing cloaks. The first one walked up to the thrones and kneeled before King Charlie and Queen Renee. The other two followed suit, kneeling a few feet away from their leader.

"Your Majesties, what is so urgent that you had to call me away from my newborn niece's Christening?" His dirty blond hair was tied back in a tail, and his cloths were well traveled and muddy. He wore around his waist a sword belt with an array of knives stashed in the belt. He wore all black, giving him a sinister appearance.

"Our beloved daughter, Crown Princess Isabella Maria Swan of Forks, had been abducted by savage pirates. We fear for her life." Queen Renee tried to look brave, but failed as silvery tear started to leak from her eyes once more.

"Your Majesty…" James approached the dailies and pulled a lace handkerchief from his sleave, which he offered to the queen with a bow. She accepted it with a sniffly smile, then proceeded in dabbing at her eyes.

"We will reward you handsomely," picked up King Charlie, his usually handsome face haggard from too little sleep. "Please find her before those barbarians do something awful to her."

James bow low as the other two cloaked people stood. "I shall use all my power and recourses to find your daughter, Your Majesties," he promised, his voice oily smooth. "Do you by any chance have a painting of the princess?"

Immeadilty, a servant approached the man with a portrait on a purple pillow. James accepted the portrait and gazed at his latest prey…

~xXx~

"Bella, wake up; we're here." Jacob shook his love as she slept on his bed. she just groaned and rolled over, exposing her buxious breasts. Jacob felt his breaches getting tighter. He sighed as Bella opened her eyes sleepily.

"Wha-" she mumbled sleepily, yawning as she stretched her way out of bed. She opened her trunk that stood at the end of her lover's bed. She drew out a cream billowy blouse, a corset and breaches.

"Where are we again?" mumbled Bella, tying her dark brown curls into a low tail.

"Port Gold. It's where we pirate can refuel, trade, buy supplies we need and hide out from the law. If you ever need to hide, then this is the place," informed Jacob, leading the way out of his room on the ship and to the deck. He nodded to his crew, who were all busy preparing the ship to the shipyard.

Alice appeared out of nowhere, gently rocking one of the infants that the crew had adopted as their trainee. Holding onto her skirt were three young girls; a two year old, a three year old and a five year old. They went wherever Alice and Bella went. The only place that they didn't go was into Captain Jacob's cabin.

"I have some business that I must attend to," announce Jacob, pulling a pouch that jangled with gold coins out of his pocket and tossing it to Bella. "Go and buy yourselves a nice wardrobe, alright?"

~xXx~

Alice took over buying the wardrobes for Bella and the seven girls who they had taken from their plunging. Bella went off to explore Port Gold. What she saw amazed her. Pirates from all around the world drank in taverns, walked down the streets and gambled. Whores with more skin showing then was hidden made out with men and in some cases, women as they made their way into dark alleyways for pleasure.

She paused outside a jewelry shop and peeked into the clean windows. She spied several articles that she would like for herself. She entered the shop.

"Hello, Wat can a poor man like me do for such a beau-te-ful woman like ye?" greeted a young man with Asian features and shoulder length black hair, who was sitting behind the counter.

Bella poked through the shop, picking up trinkets that caught her attention, while she thought about the coins in her pouch that Jacob had given her earlier that day. She picked up a silver pendant decorated with rubies, sapphire, emeralds and diamonds. She picked it up and examined it.

"Tha' piece right tere cos' five pieces o' gold," informed the owner, who was leering at Bella, who quickly paid for the pendant before exiting the store.

She wandered about until she found the Silver Seal Inn, which was owned by Captain Jacob Black. She entered the lobby and was surprised. She had expected a rundown building filled with drunken pirates and whores. Instead, she saw a nicely furnished lobby with a key board behind a desk, a nice sitting area with furniture that was of the latest style, and a grand staircase that led to the upper floors.

When she entered the Inn, the lobby went silent. At first Bella thought that it was because she was wearing britches. But as she passed by some prostitutes. She overheard them saying, "That's Cap'in Black's girl…" "Cap'in Black made it clear tat she would be off limits…" "-severe consequences…"

Bella went up the stairs to the room number that Jacob had told her to go to. She opened the door and saw a bed with pale blue silk drapings, white cotton sheets and a comforter of royal blue velvet. A wardrobe stood in one corner of the room, opposite a vanity covered with combs, brushes jewelry and hand mirrors.

claustrophobia

.org/wiki/Category%3APirate_ships

.com/pirate%


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess of the Pirates**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella is a princess and Jacob is a pirate. A forbidden love. Kidnapping. Love. Sucky summery, I know…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**Many thank yous to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfictions!**

_**FIVE YEARS LATER...**_

Bella and Jacob had their hands full.

They had a daughter, named Charlotte Rose Black, who was the sparkle in everyone she met eyes. She was such a sweet, if not michievous child at that.

Charlotte was three years old when her mother became with child again.

Bella could be found on deck, with her loose curls blowing in the breeze. She held onto the railing with one hand, the other resting lightly over her stomach. Jacob snuck up behind her and peppered her bare neck and shoulders with kisses.

"Jacob..." giggled Bella, turning around so that her swollen belly touched he lover's body.

"Yes my love?" crooned Jacob softly, his hand covering his mistress's stomach.

"Ship approaching off of port side!" yelled Seth, the lookout. Jacob swore savagely as he jumped up onto the crow's nest with his young friend, looking at the ship through his looking glass.

"Bella, go below deck with Charlotte," barked Jacob, putting his looking glass back into his jacket. He swung himself down from the crow's nest and removing his sword from his scabberd. "If it's a fight they want, then by God, its a fight they'll get!"

~oOo~

Bella could hear the awful sounds of the battle on deck as she held her sweet, innocent little Charlotte close to her. Charlotte was busy babbling to he unborn sibling, telling him/her about life on board of a boat when something crashed into the room.

Bella jumped up, pushing Charlotte behind her as she grabbed her sword and stood with it posed in front of her.

"So this is the nortorious Princess Isabella Maria Swan of Forks," jeered the handsome young man who had pushed his way into the room. "Or are you a pirate whore, now?" he added, noting her stomach and little Charlotte peeping out from behind her.

He lunged and she neatly parried the blow, disarmling him and holding both blade in each hand as Leah taught her to.

"Get out now," growled Bella, pointing the blades at the pirate hunter, who did as she said.

~oOo~

"Bella!" cried Jacob, running into the room a few minutes later. His white shirt was stained with blood and his long black hair had escaped it's tale. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine-" Bella started to say, but she was interupted by a sharp pain erupting from her stomach.

_**I am so very sorry for the amount of time it took for me to get this chapter up! I've been going through MAJOR brain blockage so I started on other stories, hoping that it would work...**_


End file.
